


Gimli’s Tales

by Lil_Lottie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: During The Two Towers, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: While Gimli talks to Eowyn on the way to Helms Deep, he decides to tell her about the two dwarves who married elves.
Relationships: Fili/Tauriel (Mentioned), Kíli/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Gimli’s Tales

“Some people say there are no dwarf women but that’s just ridiculous. I have a mother and let me tell you, she’s one of the most gorgeous dwarf women ever. Of course she is. I get most of my good looks from her. There’s just something about dwarf women… all the men want them. Even dwarf women want other dwarf women. Their beards are lucious and long and they’ve got laughs richer than the jewels in the earth. You would have to be crazy to be a dwarf and not want a dwarf woman that’s what I’m saying. Unless you’re my cousin. He married an elf! I always knew he was weird, I think his uncle dropped him on the head one too many times,” Gimli shook his head, “You know a marriage between an elf and a dwarf was unheard of until then.”

Eowyn smiled up at him, “I think I’ve heard rumors of dwarves marrying elves but I never thought they were true.”

“Oh they’re very true. And if you don’t believe me you can ask our very own pointy eared prince!”

Eowyn was shocked, “Legolas is married?”

At the mention of his name Legolas walked up, “I’ve been watching for miles assuming we’d be followed but there is no sign of the enemy. Where is Aragorn? He must know.”

“Just up ahead.” Gimli pointed to where Aragorn was, not too far from where they were. 

Before Legolas could go to Aragorn, Eowyn grabbed his arm, “Do you miss him?”

Legolas stared at her, confused. 

“Your husband,” she clarified. 

At the word, a smile spread over Legolas’s face, “Gimli told you. Dwarves would do good to learn when to not speak when things don’t concern them.”

Gimli laughed at that, not slighted by Legolas’s comment, “It is my business. We’re kin.”

Legolas turned his attention to Eowyn who dropped her hand from his arm, “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about him often. But while we’re talking about dwarves and elves marrying, did Gimli tell you who is currently the queen of Erebor?”

Eowyn once again lit up and turned to Gimli who didn’t look happy to discuss this at all, “Gimli, is there an elf on the Erebor throne?”

Gimli nodded his head, “Yes, my other cousin, the king of Erebor, married an elf before Legolas got married to his husband. She’s a gorgeous queen. Everyone loves her. I just think there’s too many dwarves marrying elves these days!”

Legolas couldn’t help but chuckle, “There hasn't been a marriage between an elf and a dwarf since. But since you’re a self proclaimed eternal bachelor perhaps I could introduce you to an eligible elf maiden once the war is over.”

The look on Gimli’s face quickly turned to a look of disgust, “I would never! Stupid elf…” he muttered as he turned a little red. 

Legolas and Eowyn couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’m very happy for you,” Eowyn said, looking at Legolas again, “I hope this marriage was for love and not for politics.”

Once again, Legolas’s eyes softened, “It was definitely love. I had never felt this way until I laid eyes on him.”

It seemed like Legolas would offer no more information so Eowyn pressed on, “How did you meet? I don’t imagine dwarves and elves spending a lot of time in the same places.”

“Is there nothing an elf can keep private?”

“Well,” Gimli spoke up, “if the elf wishes to remain silent, I can tell the tale. My father was there the day Legolas and Kili met, Kili being his husband. It was many, many moons ago when my father joined Thorin Oakenshield on a noble quest to reclaim our home from a dragon! The eleven king had his prince lock the dwarves up in their dungeons and that is where Legolas met the love of his life.”

Eowyn laughed, “You’re telling me the quickest way to someone’s heart is through imprisonment?”

“It wasn’t like that!” Legolas complained, “We locked up your kin only to keep my people safe. My father offered to help Thorin but dwarves are stubborn and Thorin refused help. And yes, Kili and I met in the dungeons. We talked for awhile and I found him rather interesting. Once Erebor was reclaimed my father wanted to have an advisor from Erebor and Thorin sent Kili. It was him coming to Mirkwood that led to our courtship.”

“And when did you know you were in love with him?” Eowyn was now invested. 

“When we danced together at the one year anniversary of Erebor being reclaimed. He thought it was funny to step on my toes and I realized then I was very much in love with a dwarf.” 

“Oh that is so romantic,” Eowyn said, “And you’ve been together ever since!” 

Before Legolas could respond Gimli laughed, “I can tell you every time these two ended their courtship and then their engagement.”

“Don’t humor him,” Legolas said to Eowyn quietly. 

Aragorn looked back and snapped Legolas out of the memories, “I’m sorry, I must report to Aragorn. Don’t let Gimli’s stories bore you too much.”

Gimli was quick to start talking once Legolas was gone, “Now let me tell you about dwarven cuisine…”


End file.
